We Are Invincible!
by Cali Fan
Summary: Hosted by Perry Parasol, this "documentary" takes a rare look into how Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi banded together to accidentally form Mushroom World's hottest band - The Super Mario Five!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: All characters and items related to Super Mario and Super Princess Peach (Perry, Peach Hit Five) are owned by Nintendo, not me.

--

**I. Introduction**

This certain interview-documentary takes place in what appears to be an elegant, memorabilia-filled studio. An umbrella with a tie on floats his way into the studio, saying:

"There have been many living legends in our mighty Kingdom. Some have lived a tragically short career, while others have stood the test of time. But for some, could it be both? Here, you're about to meet five young people who combined their talents and personalities to create one of the most successful music groups in Mushroom World's history. All that's coming up, on…"

**We Are Invincible:**

**Rise and **(almost) **Fall Of the Super Mario Five**


	2. Behind the Start

**II. Behind The Start**

Slideshows of each band member start to form in the background as Perry continues on:

"The band was accidentally formed by Mario and Luigi Mario of 'Super Mario Brothers' fame. Peach Toadstool, princess of Mushroom Land, later joined the band after members of her own, the Peach Hit Five, got into a serious dispute that forced the group to disband for good. Daisy Blossom, princess of Sarasaland, and a yoshisaurus that goes by the name of 'Yoshi' joined shortly after that." (Slideshows end)

"Now, you might be wondering: what do two plumber heroes, two rulers, and a dino-humanoid all have in common? They would soon find out."

-- **SCENE CHANGE**

The Mario House –

The Marios were spending a quiet evening in front of their living room big screen, when all of a sudden they spotted a commercial advertising the first season of the new TV spin-off, "So You Think You Can Sing: Group Edition."

What was even more surprising was the fact that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and King Boo were on there, and also…Tatanga.

The announcer said, "These folks here, the Wicked Four, are just one of the many groups entering the first-ever 'battle of the bands' contest/concert here in Mushroom World. This little turtle –"

"That's Koopa, sir," Bowser Jr. corrected him.

"Er, little Koopa, is advertising his very first shampoo line – "

"It's actually the group's; he just conducted it," corrected King Boo in a scary voice.

"Oh, right!" the announcer nervously continued. "Well, um, without further ado, here is the premiere mini-commercial of Wicked Shampoo, featuring the rapping four!"

"RAPPING?!" the Marios exclaimed in unison, eyeing TV.

So the mini-ad starting filming, and Bowser started rapping.

(Interview interlude: Mario)

"When we learned that our archenemies had formed a band together…well, that and the fact that they were given permission to air their own time slot for this mysterious shampoo of theirs, the first thought that came to our minds was, "Okay, what are they up to now?" (slight laugh)

(Interview interlude: Luigi)

"This whole band fiasco prompted me to go undercover and buy a product from this particular line of theirs. Once I did, I sent it to Professor Gadd for analysis." (Scene plays in background)

"The next day, when the tests came back, I discovered that the shampoo contained stealth, which meant that customers everywhere would turn invisible and they wouldn't know it. At that moment, it all made sense: Bowser and his gang were using this to kidnap their customers, also invisible themselves, and no one around would notice."

--

The Mario House–

Now the Marios were in their kitchen, eating lunch and discussing their plan.

"So, what're we gonna do about this, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I say we do what we do best: confront them," Mario suggested. "Either that, or we go into all the stores and grab every shampoo product."

"Those plans wouldn't work. The salespeople would surely suspect something if we bought all those products. And even if we fought them face-to-face, how's that gonna make a difference?"

"Well, what do we do, then? Start our own band so we can beat out the evil clan?"

Luigi pondered in delight. _That may not be a bad idea!_ he thought.

"Mario, you're super!" Luigi then hugged him.

"Shucks, aren't I always? Look bro, I see no problem in starting our own band, but where are we gonna find the right people?"

"Don't worry. We know just the people to ask."


	3. Creation of a Sound

**III. Creation of a Sound**

Mushroom Castle –

Princess Peach had just finished baking her homemade peaches 'n cream pie when she heard the doorbell ring.

She answered the double-doors only to see the Marios.

"Oh, hi, Mario! Luigi!" Peach greeted.

"Hiya, Princess!" Mario replied. "We just wanted to ask you something."

(Interview interlude: Peach)

"When Mario and Luigi asked me if I could be in their band, which was untitled at the time, at first I didn't want to, since I was still coping with the breakup of my band."

Slideshows of the Peach Hit Five form in background and Perry starts to talk again:

"The Peach Hit Five consisted of four toads and one human. As they were continuing their success, one toad wanted a solo career, but the three other toads didn't want for him to leave. It wasn't until weeks later that he realized the other toads were in it for the coins. This led to a severe argument over his departure, and shortly after, the Peach Hit Five sadly disbanded. It is unlikely that a reunion will happen in the near future."

(Back to Peach)

"So when the Marios told me about what had happened with Bowser and his clan, all of a sudden my perspective about all this had changed. I was in."

-- **SCENE CHANGE**

Sarasaland Castle –

The Marios found Princess Daisy watering her flower garden in the courtyard while trying to balance a soccer ball on her foot, all at the same time.

"Greetings, Daisy!" Luigi greeted.

"Oh, hey guys!" Daisy replied. "What brings you here?"

"We're thinking of auditioning for this new "So You Think You Can Sing" show that features music groups. We were kinda wondering –"

"If I could join your group? I'd love it! But…why?"

(Interview interlude: Daisy)

"They told me that the "Wicked Four" was competing and that they had released a shampoo line. But when I heard Tatanga was with them, then that made me all the more determined to join. The last time he kidnapped me, he cut almost half my hair off. That's how I went from long-haired (photo of classic Daisy in background) to short-haired (back to Daisy in studio, pointing at her hair), so…yeah. I wanted some revenge."

-- **SCENE CHANGE**

Dinosaur Land – Yoshi's House

The Marios' last destination was to Yoshi's (the band limit was six members). The three were all sitting down, drinking...apple juice.

"Let me get this straight," said Yoshi. "Bowser has a band, and you two are starting one to beat them out?"

"Pretty much," said Luigi.

"I'm guess this has something to do with that stupid Wicked Shampoo line."

"You know about that?!" Mario exclaimed.

(Interview interlude: Yoshi)

"Of course I knew; I had already owned a whole package! The only reason I didn't turn invisible was that it didn't work on dinosaur species. Besides, I thought it worked pretty great, so I would continue using it! Those plumbers heard that…and BAM! Came this close (narrows his thumb and index to each other) to slapping me."

(Interlude ends; back to scene)

"But…if it's that harmful where those four can cause so much chaos," Yoshi said, "then you can count me in."

--

(Interview interlude: Mario/Luigi)

Mario: "So we decided on one more member, to reach the band limit. When we left Yoshi's, we were going to stop by Donkey Kong's and ask him if he wanted to join. Unfortunately, it got late, and when we finally reached him on the phone when we got home, he politely declined and told us that he, along with Diddy and the other Kongs, had already started a music group that was gonna compete on 'Group Edition!'"

Luigi: "And when I asked him if we could invite Pauline into the group (laughs), he just refrained. Immediately."

Mario: "Because I didn't want a serious love triangle going on, you know…I mean, the whole thought of me, Peach, and Pauline becoming the Archie, Betty, and Veronica of Mushroom World was just too much for me. (big laughs) But something made us want a sixth member so badly. We called up everyone we knew, even the Warios, but even they were competing! Eventually, I knew I had to break out my extended phone book and call up Sonic."

Perry: (laughing) "Sonic. As in, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Mario: "Yep. But even HE was competing in this thing, along with his friends."

Perry: "So how'd you guys get the name 'Super Mario Five?'"

Luigi: "We were originally to be called The Fire Flowers, since it sounded catchy. But later, according to Yoshi, somehow it didn't sound right. So we thought and thought up other names until Peach eventually came up with one: Super Mario Five. At first all of us-"

Mario: "Especially Daisy."

Luigi: "Right. (dry laugh) We were all pretty much thinking the same thing: _What was wrong with The Fire Flowers?_ But, we didn't have much time before the deadline to enter, so we were officially known as the Super Mario Five."

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Archie, Betty, or Veronica from the Archie Comics.


	4. Concert and Capture

**IV. Concert and Capture**

Mushroom Castle (a month later…) – 

Within a few weeks after the group entered, the final two bands competing were the Super Mario Five and the Wicked Four. They even beat out the Seven Koopas (Bowser's other children), the Rockin' Kongs (Donkey Kong's band), and Sonic Boom (Sonic's band)! The group's last mission: beat out the Wicked Four and bring them to justice!

So, it was late afternoon, the night of the final round on TV. The group was practicing in the entertainment room.

All of a sudden, everyone stopped.

"Guys, we don't sound right," Mario said. "We need more kick."

Everyone nodded and seemed to agree.

"I still don't get it," said Peach. "Why are we trying to actually win over Bowser's clan, anyway?"

"Listen, their so-called miracle shampoo is rising in extreme popularity right now," Yoshi explained, "and unless we win this contest, it'll grow even more popular, and everyone in Mushroom World will be kidnapped!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Okay, everyone EXCEPT yoshis," he added.

"Still," Daisy spoke up, "he does have a point."

"Guys, we just need to focus on winning this thing, first," Luigi suggested. "All right! Let's take it from the top! 1, 2, 3, 4 –"

But before the group started playing again, bubbles and gas stemmed out of what looked like nowhere.

Yoshi said it smelled like Wicked Shampoo, although this time it smelled unusually different. And then…

Daisy: "Hey…anyone feeling…kinda…tired? Because…I am…" Then everyone collapsed and lost consciousness.

--

Vibe Island – (undisclosed location)

Some time later, Daisy regained consciousness and fluttered her eyes open, only to find her hands and feet chained…and her still knocked-out friends right next to her.

"Guys, wake up! Wake up!"

At that moment, everyone's eyes flew open.

"Calm down, Princess," said Yoshi. "We were just resting our eyes."

"Oh."

"Where are we?" Luigi asked.

"Looks like Bowser's place," Mario replied.

Peach studied the room carefully. Then she said, "Mario, you know I've been captured by Bowser many times before. That means I know his hideouts very well. From the looks of it, I don't think this is his property…"

Just then, a sneaky voice emerged from the darkness in front: "Well, well. Look who decided to join the party." That mysterious voice was revealed, as an alien creature came out of the shadows.

"Tatanga." Daisy spat out her nemesis's name with contempt. "What a surprise. Where's your clan, huh? Are they getting ready to perform?"

"As a matter of fact, we are." Tatanga then pulled out a remote with a large red button on it. "That's why, with this button, I can transport myself to the concert in an instant!"

"And…who's gonna fly this thing?" Mario asked him.

"No one, you idiot! That's the idea! Besides, it'd be twice as nice to see you guys lose tonight…perhaps even meet your end! But before I go, I would like to mention that as part of my special reunion with my damsel-in-distress princess, I've got a little surprise only for her. You'll get a real 'snip' out of this one! Ta-Ta." He mashed the button and _POOF!_ He disappeared.

Daisy looked confused. "'Snip??' Out of what?"

Suddenly she heard a noise above her. She looked up and saw giant scissors towering above her head. They were activating and dropping down on Daisy, snip-snip-snipping. She soon realized that these special scissors weren't meant to cut her body; these were meant to cut her short hair! All the way to the scalp!!

Daisy was mixed with rage and fright, and actually felt like screaming, which she did:

"TATANGAAAAAAAA…!!"

--

Vibe Island – Hoo Theatre

"…AAAWHOOOOOOOO!!"

The audience was cheering for the Wicked Four, who just performed. The evil group went backstage.

"Man, now why'd we have to rap that?" asked King Boo. "It acknowledges the Marios instead of us!"

"Hey, any song that has the word 'Koopa' or 'King' in the title is a song we will be singing," Bowser replied, "so get used to it."

The host (who's a toad) then said, "All right, wasn't that a blast! Coming up next, it's the Super Mario Five! So, don't go away! We'll be right back!"

--

Vibe Island – Tatanga's spacecraft

The gang, who was still chained up, was watching the season-finale concert from a TV on the huge flying saucer.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "We're on in just a few minutes!"

"Didn't someone say that this thing was being taped somewhere on Vibe Island?" Luigi asked.

"And I have a hunch that we may be almost there," Peach hinted. Then she had an idea. "Okay, everyone get really mad."

"Mad? How's that gonna help any?" asked Yoshi.

"Well I'm actually really mad. Mad that my hair is totaled!" Daisy wasn't kidding. Those large scissors had snipped off every strand of her hair, leaving her completely bald! "Just wait until I get my hands on that stupid alien!"

As Daisy was growling in anger, her rage vibe turned on and fire erupted from around her, causing the chains to break free – at last!

"Hey, I'm free! Okay, what Peach said: everyone get really furious so we can get out of here!"

So everyone let their rage take them over, and soon, the sight was like a line of massive fire. But, sure enough, the chains broke free and everyone was safe. Well, almost.

Yoshi looked out the window. "Guys, look!" he shouted. "We're right over Hoo Theatre! Isn't that where the season finale is?"

Peach nodded yes. Then something came to her mind: "Wait. If we've been up in the air all this time, and we haven't crashed, then who's been flying this thing?"

The moment she asked that, Luigi had a look of terror on his face. Needless to say, he wasn't the only one.

"Mama mia! Let's get off-a here!" he yelled.

Mario broke open the front window with his powerful fist, and everyone jumped out.

--

Vibe Island – Hoo Theatre

The program had come back on and the host looked all pumped up:

"Welcome back to 'Group Edition!' Last but not least, our other group for the night! Give it up for the Super Mario Five!"

Silence.

"Uhh…the Super Mario Five!" he repeated anxiously.

More silence.

"Super Marios? Are they here?" he muttered, while the Wicked clan was smirking backstage.

--

Outside the theatre entrance…in the sky!

It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's the Super Marios! The two princesses were using their dresses to slowly descend to the ground, while Yoshi and the plumbers were hanging on to them.

No sooner had their feet touched the ground, they started to dash inside through the entrance to get ready for their performance. But Daisy stayed behind for a moment, calling Professor Gadd on her cell-phone:

Daisy: "Hi Professor! It's Daisy. Are you at Hoo Theatre for the 'So You Think You Can Sing' finale show? Really? Well, listen, do you have your potion luggage with you? Yeah? Okay, it's a long story, but do you have any kind of hair-growing potion I could use before we perform? Great! Thanks so much!"

As Daisy hung up, Luigi peeked out the door at her.

"Let's-a-go, Daisy!" he urged. "We don't have much time!"

--

Meanwhile, on the stage…

Minutes and minutes passed with the host calling out the group's name, when finally…

"Last call for the Super Mario Five!" he called.

Still silence.

"Looks like we're gonna win the big one!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

The host was ready to move on. "Well, anyways, that concludes –"

He was cut off by a rising curtain behind him. Spotlights flashed on. A standing ovation was heard.

What the Wicked Four saw on stage made their jaws drop: the Super Marios were in the house!!

Mario was on bass, Luigi was on the synthesizer, Yoshi was on drums, Peach was on keyboard, and Daisy, whose hair grew back to normal thanks to Gadd's miracle potion, was the lead guitarist.

Yet they wasted no time. The group, rejuvenated and good to go, started doing their thing.

**Go Mario Go – Super Mario Five**

**MARIO: **

**Now Mario's the name, adventure's the game  
And now you know just (just) why I came  
I'm the super, duper, with a booter  
For the Paratroopa of the evil Koopa  
The do-or-die (die), super fly guy (guy)  
And now I got me a battle cry  
And since you all know who's the star of the show  
Well let me hear you say "Go, Mario, Go!" **

**EVERYBODY: **

**Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!) **

**MARIO: **

**Well I first came along with Donkey Kong  
And that's way, way back (back) in '81  
In '83 came Luigi  
In a game of my own to hook up with me  
Now I'm on your screens, I got a brand new song (song)  
Learn the words, sing along  
Since you all know who's the star of the show  
Well let me hear you say "Go, Mario, Go!" **

_**Sampled intro/voiceover from the Superman TV series**_**:  
Faster than a speeding bullet  
More powerful than a locomotive  
Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound**

**EVERYBODY: **

**Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!) **

**MARIO:**

**Now I've crossed the mountains, and skies above  
All because the lady loves  
So, **_**ciao bella**_**, **_**señorita**_**  
I'm on my way and I'm comin' to meet ya  
Bring 'em all, bring the whole gang (****gang****)  
And let 'em try to stop me if they can  
But since you all know who's the star of the show  
Well let me hear you say "Go, Mario, Go!" **

**EVERYBODY:**

**Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!) **

**Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)  
Go! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! (Mario!)**

The audience may have applauded the Wicked Four's performance, but the same audience applauded like CRAZY when they heard the Super Marios.

"All right! Show some love for these talented stars!" the host cheered.

Yet he wasted no time either. He got right to the votes.

"All right, time for the results. Will each band stand on the opposite sides of me, please?" Both groups obeyed.

"Wow," the host said. "This is one close race. And I mean CLOSE. This has been a really long road for our two bands. One will leave with shattered dreams, while the other walks with victory."

Then he shouted, "Lights, please!"

The lights dimmed. The atmosphere was tense.

"Mushroom World voted…and the winner…of our first-ever 'Group Edition' is...

**THE SUPER MARIO FIVE!!"**

Cheers and applause flew across the theatre in celebration of the big win, while streamers came down.

The Super Marios themselves were happy they had won, too. Peach and Daisy hugged, Mario and Luigi hi-fived, and Yoshi just shouted his own name while throwing his hands up in glory: "YO-SHIIII!"

"WHAT! Gimme that!" Bowser snatched the microphone out of the host's hands, then said: "Don't you all see their lies? These guys didn't want to become a real band! They just wanted to beat us out because of their jealousy over our bestselling shampoo line!"

Then, silence.

"How did they know…?" Peach whispered to Mario.

"Another thing about them, Princess," he replied, "is that they can smell us on their trail pretty easily."

(Interview interlude: Mario)

"So that's how we ended up getting a 15-minute extension of this program to explain the whole story to our new fans, right on the stage: the nasty side-effect, or truth, behind their famous Wicked Shampoo, the main reason we entered this contest, and the whole Tatanga kidnapping that took place earlier that day. Oh yeah, and I also had to remind them of all the evil and chaos this very band had placed on all of us countless times before, since it obviously seemed that they forgot."

(Interview ends; back to scene)

"…And so, because of all the chaos we created, we feel we really don't deserve this honor," Peach said, wrapping it up.

Yet the fans stayed loyal. A toadette fan pointed to the Wicked Four and shouted, "No! Based on what we just heard, THEY caused the chaos! THEY don't deserve the honor!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?!" one toad fan shouted. "You guys ROCKED, regardless!!"

More cheers and screams came from the audience, who seemed to have agreed with both fans.

"Who cares!" yelled Bowser, snatching the microphone out of their hands and shoving them out the way. "They said they didn't deserve the honor! Besides, what could you possibly see in these losers as 'Band of the Year' when you know we're the best?!"

That was enough to set the audience off. Booing (and fruit) flew from everywhere, which sent the unsuccessful group dashing off the stage, heading in one direction, all but Tatanga. He was so blinded by the flying fruit that he proceeded to run offstage in the other direction.

No sooner had he been behind the curtains, he saw the Super Marios blocking his path.

An angry Daisy marched right up to him and said through clenched teeth: "You know, Tatanga, capturing us is one thing, but YOU WRECK MY HAIR…do you know how long it took me to grow my hair back to a reasonable length?! No, you don't, which is why YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!"

The next thing Tatanga knew, he was running across the stage for his life, trying to escape the wrath of his enraged nemesis.

The rest of the gang and the audience laughed at that funny scene.

--

Mushroom Castle –

Peach invited her four friends over for a "victory breakfast" that next morning.

As they were eating, Yoshi was reading the Mushroom Republic, the daily newspaper, and saw an article with a heading in huge, bold letters: "Super Mario Five Become Super Musical Sensations," including a maximum-sized photo of their performance below it.

At the very bottom of that was a photo of Daisy chasing Tatanga for her hair damage, along with its sub-heading: "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland Chasing Alien Creature for Possible Hair Wreckage."

"Well, we won the contest, Wicked Shampoo is officially off the market, and we're now musically famous." Then Yoshi raised his glass of orange juice. "This calls for a toast."

The rest of the gang gladly joined in by raising their glasses and smashing them together.

"It's funny, you know," said Luigi. "Saving the world and trying to have a musical career. That'd produce some stress, all right!"

"Actually, I kinda wish we could do both," said Peach.

Her friends looked at her in astonishment.

Mario asked, "Are you serious?"

--

Disclaimer: I do not own "Go Mario Go" or any other Mario-related songs by the Ambassadors of Funk or from the "Super Mario Compact Disco" album.


	5. Epilogue

**V. Epilogue: The Beat Goes On**

(Ending interviews)

Peach: "Fortunately my prayers were answered. It had been a month after we won, and our popularity had quieted down a little. Then we got a call from Mike Toadford, the head of Vibe Jive Records AND one of the most respected toads in the music industry."

Daisy: "He told us that he discovered us at the concert, and then…he asked us 'if we'd like to be in the business.' In other words, he was offering us our first big break!"

Mario: "At first, I just laughed it off a little. I thought, 'We're already crime-fighters! Does this guy know who he's talking to?' But, it sounded promising, so…we took the offer."

(Changes to Perry, still floating around the studio):

"In just a few months, the Super Marios had released their first and biggest hit, titled 'Invincibility.' Since then, the group has continued to sell hit records all over Mushroom World."

(Back to more ending interviews)

Luigi: "Right now, we've got our first album, titled 'Star Power,' which is due out in a month or two."

Yoshi: "Hmm. I don't think 'Group Edition' ever got a second season, and for two good reasons: 1, there were absolutely no rewards for the other bands, or even the winning band for that matter; and 2, the fact that it allowed a group filled with evil allies to participate."

Perry: "Do you think that your former bandmates will reunite in the near future?"  
Peach: "I personally do not know for sure. Just this week I called all of them to announce our success, which, of course, they were happy about. When I asked them if we all could get together soon, they said they were still holding grudges, but…they also said they would think about it. So, I have my doubts, but if they follow through, then I'm really looking forward to it."

--

**Lessons Learned From a Musical Journey (final words)**

Yoshi: "Probably the best thing I learned out of this is to never buy another product from Bowser. Ever."

Peach: "I learned to never give up on your dreams…actually, this really wasn't our dream, but it has been life-changing for us, so that's why I say that. (laughs) Superstar!!"

Luigi: "I learned that you really don't have to enter a contest just to get into the music business. And that natural talent is definitely worth the best."

Daisy: "I learned that Professor Gadd's potions can come in handy. Hey, Tatanga, if you're watching this, let me say right now - Professor Gadd has a hair-growing formula, and I'm not afraid to use it. (smiles) So, if you mess with my hair again…it's on like...Donkey Kong!"

Mario: "One thing I learned is to find your light. Just to move on from your struggles and whatever it is that's holding you back. Because it takes more than a Fire Flower, Hammer Suit, or even a Starman to achieve that high level of invincibility. With your own inner power, you can be invincible. And that's what the Super Marios are all about." (holds up his trademark "V for victory" sign)

(Credits; promotion photos of group in background)

**THE END!!**

--

Note: I finished this story LONG before I put it up here. That's why the FULL thing was put up in just a few hours.

Anyway, R&R (read and review)!


End file.
